


Half a Year

by imawhiner



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhiner/pseuds/imawhiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had known Hazel had been cheating on him for half a year with Piper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. Suggestions on how to improve my writing will be gladly accepted. Will probably have some grammatical errors. It's a bit long, but please enjoy!

Half a year. For half a year, Frank had known Hazel was cheating on him with Piper. It was pretty evident to him when he saw the longing glances Hazel gave Piper while eating in the dining pavilion and when Hazel started hanging less with him to help Piper “deal with the sadness” of her breakup with Jason (which really meant sneaking behind the armory to make out, Frank had known since he had followed them when he had a sneaking suspicion that hanging out wasn’t all Hazel was doing with Piper). Initially, Frank was furious and wanted to confront Hazel, but seeing how happy she was being with Piper just made all the anger in him subside, leaving in its place a gnawing sadness when he realized how miserable their relationship had made both of them and that Hazel didn’t trust him enough to come out to him. When Hazel began hanging out less with him, Frank had a lot more time on his hand and had no idea what to do as everyone he hung out with were busy. Percy and Annabeth were still studying at college, Jason was back at New Rome, probably still nursing his own broken heart from the breakup with Piper, and Nico was too busy “helping” Will at the infirmary to play Mythomagic. He was stumped on what to do until he remembered everyone’s favorite mechanic, Leo. From then on, Frank would visit Leo almost everyday while Leo was working just to pass time. Initially, Leo was confused as to why Frank was visiting as Frank wouldn’t disclose any details, but as time went on Leo grew to accept Frank’s presence as he worked. Frank managed to help a bit, giving Leo the right tools and bringing food when Leo became so engrossed in a project he forgot to eat. While Frank observed Leo working, he was surprised by all the things he suddenly noticed about Leo, like how cute he looked when he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration or when he tries to wipe grease off his face with his hands and only ends up spreading the grease all over his face. Frank was glad that Leo was so concentrated on whatever he was building or he would notice how much staring Frank did. Frank blushed at his own thought, but Leo was oblivious as ever and asked Frank to pass him the wrench.  


Nearly seven months since seeing Hazel and Piper make out and beginning to develop a crush on Leo, Frank was surprised when Hazel pulled him aside while he was walking to the dining pavilion and asked to speak with him privately. When they reached a secluded area of the camp, Hazel spoke, “Frank, I have a confession to make to you….”,but trailed off quietly. Frank nodded as sign for her to go on. Hazel took a deep breath before releasing a flood of words, “IhavebeencheatingonyouwithPiperandIamsosorrybutIcouldn’ttellyoubecauseIwasscaredyouwouldgetmadbutnowIamtellingyousoplasedon’tbemad?” Frank stared at her blankly as he tried processing all the words before replying, “Well… the thing is that I already knew.” Hazel’s face flushed a deep crimson, “You already... knew?” Frank nodded and blushed slightly, “Yeah I saw you guys make out behind the armory, so it seemed pretty obvious to me.” Hazel face turned an even darker shade of crimson and she began fanning her face madly. “But it is ok,” Frank said, “At first, I was pretty mad, but seeing how happy you were with Piper made me realize how our relationship wasn’t working out. I just want you to be happy, but I wished you came to me earlier about this.” Hazel stared at him for a bit before giving him a shy smile, “Thanks for understanding, I wanted to tell you so bad for the past half a year, but I just got so scared every time I saw you and thought about what I would have to tell you.” Frank pulled Hazel in for a hug, “Well, you told me and that’s all that matters.” Hazel pulled away slightly and looked up shyly, “So are we still friends?” Frank grinned and pulled Hazel in again, “Of course we are still friends.” Hazel grinned against Frank’s shirt, “Good, I don’t want to think about what would happen between us if we couldn’t remain as friends, now let’s go get dinner, I’m hungry.” Frank sighed, “Hazel, Hazel, Hazel ruining an emotional moment because of your hunger.” Hazel let out a small chuckle and punched Frank in the shoulder as they walked together to the pavilion.  


The very next day, Frank was especially nervous as he walked towards the bunker where Leo worked. Yesterday when Hazel had asked if he had any new possible love interests, Frank tried to say no, but Leo just had to walk by and wave at them causing Frank to blush slightly and wave back, only to look back and see Hazel grinning at him. “Why don’t you ask him out?” Hazel asked as she and Piper sat at the dining table with Frank. “What? I can’t what if it makes things awkward? I don’t want that to happen, also Hazel could you discuss that topic more quietly? I don’t want others to know.” Frank said as he looked around nervously. Piper shook her head, “Man, your attraction for him is so obvious, how could Leo not notice? Oh wait, never mind that was a dumb question.” Hazel chuckled before saying, “Yeah, you obviously like him a lot, but you will never know if he likes you back unless you ask him.” Piper added, “Don’t worry he isn’t straight.” Frank stared at her, “You’re just going to tell me like it’s ok to tell anyone?” Piper stared at him as if she couldn’t believe boys could be any more dense, “Well, I don’t go around telling everyone, but for you I will make an exception. Now hurry and finish eating, Hazel, I want to have fun.” Frank blushed and shook his head to clear that memory from yesterday from his head. As he approached the bunker he heard voices and he tensed immediately and hid behind the trees surrounding the bunker. He heard Leo’s voice and another deeper one that was familiar, but Frank couldn’t put his finger on who it was. “What are you doing here?” asked Leo in a very surprised voice. “I couldn’t stand being apart from you, so I iris messaged Nico and asked him to shadow travel me here.” replied the deeper voice. Leo chuckled, “You know Will is probably going to kill you for asking Nico to do that.” The deeper voice also chuckled slightly before asking in a serious tone, “Leo?” “Y-y-yes?” replied Leo. “You mean a lot to me and I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?” replied the deeper voice. Frank’s heart stopped and he began hoping that Leo wouldn’t accept when he suddenly heard a loud YES and Frank couldn’t help himself and peered around the the tree to see Leo hugging Jason FREAKING Grace. Jason looked up and waved at Frank, “Hey Frank, what’s up?” Leo turned around suddenly and his face lit up when he saw Frank, “Frank! Frank! Jason just asked me to be his boyfriend! We’ve been iris messaging each other non stop since he left! Isn’t this wonderful! I am so happy!!” Frank felt like his heart had shattered and pierced his lungs, but he didn’t want to ruin Leo’s happy moment, so he put on his biggest smile and pulled in Leo for a hug and said, “That’s great! I am so happy for you! You deserve someone who will make you very happy!” Frank then pulled away and took a slight breath before saying, “Well, I guess I will you two alone to bond, see you later, guys!” and turned and walked away quickly as to prevent Leo from seeing the pain he felt. Frank walked blindly through camp until he reached the beach. Frank suddenly felt overwhelmed with misery and pain and just dropped himself down on the sand, he couldn’t stop himself from letting a couple tears slide down his face, but made no move to wipe them away. Frank had no idea how long he sat there, but before he knew it the sun was setting on the horizon and the dinner horn was blown. Frank continued to sit when he felt another person sit next to him. The irrational part of him wanted it to be Leo saying how he didn’t want Jason, but Frank as his boyfriend. Frank turned and saw Hazel sitting next to him staring out at the ocean.“I saw Jason and Leo hold hands at dining pavilion.” she whispered. Frank nodded and sighed before turning back to look back at the ocean with Hazel sitting next to him.


End file.
